disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten is the latest installment in the Disgaea series and the second Disgaea game to be on the Playstation 3. It stars a Vampire named Valvatorez who is leading a coup d’état in the Netherworld to become president. As a result, the game has a political theme to it. It will have improved graphics from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice and an "Online Mode". The game is scheduled for release on February 24th in Japan and in September, 2011 in North America. The new main characters in this game are the mentioned Valvatorez, his werewolf servant named Fenrich , a short-tempered girl named Fuka (who wears a Prinny themed school uniform due to no Prinny outfits being available to her because of budget cuts), a pink haired angel girl seemingly named Volcano (who's very fond of money, even being called the Angel of Avarice), a very rich kid in a hoodie named Emizel who happens to be the son of the current Netherworld president, and a rejected final boss monster named Desco (her name is an acronym for "Death/Extermination Submersible Combat Organism"). The trailer and box art has confirmed several classes from the previous games. Human classes include the Male and Female Warriors, Mage and Skull, Magic Knight, Gunner, Masked Hero, Beast Master, Healer, Heavy Knight, Female Samurai, Archer, Ninja, and Shaman. Monster classes include the Prinny, Dragon, Succubus, Nekomata, Reaper, Mystic Beast, Slime, Eryangi, Dragon Zombie, Orc, Wood Golem, Rifle Demon, Ghost, Zombie, Alraune and Cockatrice. The Gargoyle from the original Disgaea: Hour of Darkness has confirmed to return after being absent from the other 2 games in the series. The Professor class from Makai Kingdom also appears as a class in this game. The trailer also revealed a new class called the Battle Suit. Another character class, a white haired demon in a black robe called the Yin-Yang Mage appeared in the trailer and box art. The Box Art also revealed a class known as the Android. There is also another new class known as the Bouncer. The opening also shows a middle-aged man using a scythe, and a pink haired girl (who looks a lot like Volcano and seems to be a lost love of Valvatorez). It's unclear if those are going to be playable. As for returning main characters, Axel is confirmed to be in the game and is suspected to be one of the main characters (having appeared alongside the other main characters at the end of the trailer). Flonne will also appear as she is shown on the box art (next to the Archer and above the Female Samurai), but she seems to be in an Angel form different from the original (as seen in the leaked opening video, she appears as mature as the High Seraph) and her current role is unknown (in the same opening video, she is shown attacking -what appears to be- the human world). A code that comes with first print copies in Japan allows players to download her in her Fallen Angel Form for free, meaning she is possibly in the first wave of DLC. Pleinair is also confirmed to be in the foyer area. Whether or not she will be playable is unknown at this time. The game's trophy list has revealed that Raspberyl, Archangel Flonne, Etna, Laharl, Asagi, Prinny Kurtis and Zetta (humanoid form) are able to be fought and recruited in the post-game. The sprites have been changed into HD, although players can change them into their older format for Nostalgia purposes. The special Limited Edition version of the game contains an artbook, a CD and a Nendoroid figure of the character Fuka. The same limited edition is available in North America (with the Nendoroid Fuka figure replaced with a Fuka figure from the Disgaea 4 Trading Arts series) along with an upgraded version that has all previously mentioned items and 9 figures of the characters (Also from the Disgaea 4 Trading Arts series). Features Disgaea 3 to Disgaea 4 Connectivity NIS announced that players can upload their save file onto Disgaea 4. What special features this will hold for Disgaea 4 remains to be seen. Magichange System A new feature that was introduced in Disgaea 3 makes its return in Disgaea 4 as well. But unlike Disgaea 3, NIS plans on making multiple uses with the system as well. Such uses include: *Monster + monster = mega monster *Mega monster + human = mega weapon *Mega Monster + Human with Mega Weapon = Human with two Mega Weapons (interestingly enough, this means one can access both skill sets and attack two times per turn with the same character, and has been confirmed in the trailers as well as official accounts) Punishment System Inspired by another NIS game called "Criminal Girls", there will be some form of Punishment system called "Educational Coaching". By capturing an enemy unit (by throwing them into the base panel) you can use the coaching classroom to punish and torture them into become allies. This can be done on both humanoid classes and monsters. Tower Attack System Like with Disgaea 3, Disgaea 4 will also incorporate different Tower Attacks. Online Mode There is an online mode in the game in which you can create a custom pirate ship and send characters into the internet to barge into other player's games. There's also an automatic level arrangement system. For example, when you go online to fight a random person and your characters are around level 2,000 then you will fight someone at around that same level instead of someone at level 9,999. Also you can apparently call for help during an online match. You will be helped by a random person or maybe a friend. But this is Disgaea, people probably won't help you for free, but they will probably want something in exchange. Map Creation You can create your own custom maps in the game. You can also put the map you created online for other people to play and rate. Full details are low at the moment, but it looks similar to the character creator from 3D Dot Game Heroes. Base Creation Similar in fashion to Zettai Hero Project: Unlosing Ranger VS. Darkdeath Evilman you can actually customize the hub area in this game. You can choose from several different locations and place various objects and characters to customize your base. A patch also enabled the ability to select which character is in charge of the various shops (example: making Fuka the Item Shop Keeper or making Flonne the Dimensional Gatekeeper). Cameo Stars If you have played past Disgaea games then you know it has a large amount of Cameo Stars or guest stars in the game. They usually just come from other Nippon Icchi Software games. So far none of the playable Cameo Stars have been announced but all Omega Attack Cameo Stars are listed below *Omega Fire- Meito 'Anime Tenchou' Anizawa from Lucky Star *Omega Wind- Holo from Spice & Wolf *Omega Ice- Astarotte Ygvar from Astarotte no Omocha! *Omega Star- Bikkuriman *Omega Heal- Index from A Certain Magical Index Aru Majutsu no Index Tera and Peta level are still yet to be confirmed (especially since Peta only appeared in the PSP port of Disgaea 2 Dark Hero Days) DLC NIS has confirmed that like Disgaea 3, this game will also have Downloadable content. Current list of know DLC: *Fallen Angel Flonne: Flonne in her Fallen Angel form. A PSN code was included in first print copies of Disgaea 4 which could be redeemed to get her (currently unknown if North American copies include her as well). *HD Asagi: An HD version of Asagi. Money spent on this DLC will go towards to Earthquake/Tsunami relief effort in Japan. *Adell: The main male protagonist from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. *Rozalin: The main female protagonist from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. *An alternate play mode that stars a different character (ala Etna Mode, Axel Mode and Raspberyl Mode from previous games). The story of this mode and which character stars in it is unknown at the time. *Parts for a Mecha Laharl themed pirate ship. *Holt Village from Disgaea 2 as a foyer for Base Creation. Packaging Artwork Disgaea 4 Box Art.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea 4'' Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 02/24/11 Disgaea 4 JP (Limited) Cover.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea 4 (Limited Edition)'' Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 02/24/11 Disgaea 4 US Collectors Edition.jpg|Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Premium Edition NIS America North America: September 2011 Gallery Disgaea4.jpg|First Promotional Game Art. D4 Publicity 01.jpg|Promotional artwork D4 Publicity 02.jpg|Promotional artwork Characters Varuvatoze full.jpg|Valvatorez Fenlihi full.jpg|Fenrich Fuka Kazamatsuri full.jpg|Fuka Emizeru Disgaea 4.jpg|Emizel D4_char_vulcan.jpg|Volcano(?) Desco.jpg|Desco Screenshot Disgaea 4 Screenshot.jpg|New HD sprites Disgaea4Screenshot1.jpg Disgaea4Screenshot2.png Disgaea4Screenshot3.png Disgaea4Screenshot4.jpg Disgaea 4 Magichange.jpg|Magichange involving a Dragon and Valvatorez. Disgaea 4 Foyer.jpg|Valbatoze in the game's foyer. Giant Nekomata.png|A Giant Nekomata. Giant Golem Magichange.png|Magichange between a Female Warrior and a Giant Wood Golem. High angel flonne.PNG|Archangel Flonne (Opening) omega f.jpg|Omega Fire omega h.png|Omega Heal omega i.jpg|Omega Ice omega s.jpg|Omega Star omega w.png|Omega Wind References *Siliconera's article confirming the game's existence *Siliconera's article with the trailer and the info on Flonne *Siliconera's article revealing the names of Emizel and Volcano, along with the Punishment and Government Systems *a roughly translated page with the game's trophy list *Siliconera's article about the first batch of DLC External links *Official Disgaea 4 Japanese Site *Official Disgaea 4 English Site Category:Disgaea